


Поддерживающий

by zz3n0utikzz



Series: Поддерживающий [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Trans Lance (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zz3n0utikzz/pseuds/zz3n0utikzz
Summary: — Да, ну, — Ланс подавляет смех, — если бы я знал, что стану защитником Вселенной, возможно, я бы надел спортивный бюстгальтер вместо биндера. И принес еще прокладки.





	Поддерживающий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supportive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884204) by [ardett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett). 



***

 

 Лэнс прятал вещи в синем. Он считает, что это лучшее место. Далеко от того места, куда могли бы вторгнуться другие люди, и не там, где кто-нибудь стал бы искать, если бы подумали, что он что-то скрывает. Не они бы. Думать, что он что-то скрывал. Потому что это не так. Им не о чем беспокоиться.

 Кому какое дело, что у него под одеждой?

 Он рано встал. Ему всегда приходится рано вставать, чтобы пойти в Блю переодеться и спуститься к завтраку вместе с остальными. Все в порядке, хотя в коридорах всегда холодно, а тишина тяжелая, как давление океана.

 Его пижама свободная и мягкая, но он только чувствует себя комфортно, покидая свою комнату с капюшоном, наброшенным на все это. Он останавливает дрожь. (Он скрывает его.)

 Блю приветственно урчит когда он входит в ангар. Его босые ноги поднимаются по трапу прямо в рот Блю. Он с улыбкой похлопывает ее по зубу.

 Он слышит, как она нагревается, и порыв теплого воздуха ерошит его волосы, когда ее челюсть щелкает. Он идет к панели в полу, вскрывая ее ногтями (которые он действительно должен обрезать, но они так удобны). Схватив свою заначку, он срывает с себя одежду так быстро, как только может, прежде чем натянуть нижнее белье.

 Поправляя майку, Лэнс скорее чувствует, чем слышит страдания Блу.

_Паладин…_

 — Брось, Блю, мы уже говорили об этом.

_Ты не должна это носить. Тебе больно, когда ты тренируешься._

 — Будет еще неудобнее, если я его не надену, — Лэнс натягивает джинсы, секунду борется с футболкой, потом высовывает голову.

_Ты носишь его слишком много дней, слишком много часов._

 — Я знаю, Блю, но у меня нет выбора.

_Его надо постирать._

 — Я знаю, Блю. Но это единственное, что у меня есть, — У него уже немного сдавило грудь. Он расправляет плечи, пытаясь ослабить тугую хватку на коже.

_Вы должны попросить своих коллег паладинов помочь вам приобрести больше._

 — Нет, — Лэнс бросает попытки приспособиться и натягивает толстовку, застегивая молнию спереди и откидывая капюшон. Судя по часам на приборной доске Блю, еще довольно рано, поэтому он сворачивается калачиком на полу, прислонившись головой к стене, в надежде выспаться.

_Паладин, я вижу одежду, которую ты носишь поверх этого. Ваших слоев достаточно, чтобы покрыть все ваши чувствительные органы._

 Лэнс вздыхает и закрывает глаза:

 — Не в этом дело, Блю.

_Я не понимаю._

 — Я знаю, — шепчет Лэнс, хотя он уверен, что сенсоры Блю могут это засечь.

_Несомненно, что-то столь необходимое заменяет напряженные ситуации._

 — Да, ну, — Ланс подавляет смех, — если бы я знал, что стану защитником Вселенной, возможно, я бы надел спортивный бюстгальтер вместо биндера. И принес еще прокладки.

 

***

 Аллура объявляет, что они остановятся в космическом торговом центре, чтобы взять больше припасов, и что все паладины могут свободно ходить по магазинам с щедрым пособием, которое она предоставила.

 Когда вечером Лэнс заезжает к Блю, чтобы оставить биндер, он возбужденно шепчет ей подробности, расстегивая застежки майки. Рвение Блю смешивается с его собственным.

_Это твой шанс, Паладин. Несомненно, вы найдете что-то, что удовлетворит ваши потребности._

 — Пока я могу идти.

 Синий разочарованно гудит, вибрируя в пальцах ног Лэнса.

_Другие паладины примут тебя. Секретность не нужна._

 — Как ты думаешь, почему я прихожу сюда каждый день, Блю? — Он смеется, но чувствует печаль Блю.

 

***

Когда они все летят вниз на маленьком грузовом корабле, другие говорят о том, что они хотят купить.

 Кит надеется на кинжал поменьше, который он сможет засунуть в сапог на всякий случай, что кажется Лэнсу довольно неудобным. (Опять же, он делает много неудобных вещей по разным причинам, поэтому, возможно, он не должен судить.)

 Ханк хочет найти новые гайки и болты или что-то в этом роде.

 Пидж нужно найти какую-то замену прокладкам, которых у них почти нет. (Вероятно, потому, что Лэнс продолжает красть их и, очевидно, не возвращает их.)

 Широ ищет какую-нибудь новую одежду, которую Лэнс почти называет _относительной_ , прежде чем придержать язык.

 Они должны делать покупки в одном и том же разделе, но он нет потому, что Лэнс на миссии по поиску спортивных бюстгальтеров. По крайней мере, он увернулся от пули.

 Он говорит, что собирается купить более пушистые простыни. (Он был под давлением, ясно? Ханк поставил его на место!)

 

***

Они приземляются и Лэнс вроде как петляет вокруг, притворяясь витриной магазина, пока все остальные паладины не уйдут в поисках своих целей. Как только Широ, последний отставший, исчезает из виду, Лэнс ныряет в первый попавшийся магазин одежды.

 Он пытается найти девичью секцию, но все знаки неразборчивы. Устраиваясь для просмотра стеллажей, страдание ползет вверх по его горлу, когда он смотрит на вещи, которые определенно не его тип тела, даже не человеческий тип тела. Он был здесь буквально две минуты, и он уже чувствует, что его время истекает.

 Ему _нужно_ что-то найти.

 Синяя права; он не может продолжать носить этот биндер во время всех их тренировок и сражений, каждый час каждого дня каждой недели, и это действительно становится отвратительным.

 — Чем могу помочь, сэр? — Один из рабочих, невысокий розовый инопланетянин с мягкими чертами лица, нервно смотрит на него. Возможно, потому, что он держит в руках штаны, предназначенные для кого-то с семью щупальцами, или просто потому, что он выглядит совершенно потерянным.

 — Хм, да. — Лэнс роняет штаны, оглядываясь в поисках других паладинов. Никого не было видно. — У тебя есть лифчики? Типа, спортивные лифчики?

 Рабочий моргает:

 — Лифчики? Я не понимаю…

 — Мне нужно ..э-э.. — он неловко складывает руки на груди.

 — Поддержка. Знаешь?

 — О, — Глаза инопланетянина расширяются, ярко-фиолетовые в свете магазина, — О! Мне очень жаль, Мисс.

 — Нет, нет, сэр! — Поправляет Ланс, морщась, — Только некоторые женские части.

 — О боже, прошу прощения, сэр! Моя ошибка, я не должен был предполагать! Я.. я сделаю тебе скидку на все!

 — Все в порядке, правда.

 — Как невежественно с моей стороны.

 Инопланетянин, кажется, готов разрыдаться, — Я всегда забываю, что у альтейцев много полов! Какой позор!

— Вообще-то я не.. Погоди, что? — Ланс (не совсем) успокаивающе машет рукой.

 Вытирая глаза, инопланетянин повторяет, — Множество алтейских полов. Большинство альтейцев не попадают прямо на двоичный. Вот, позвольте мне взять вас в наш раздел одежды алтеан. Я уверен, вы сможете найти то, что ищете.

Ланс ошеломленно кивает.

— Правильно…

 К счастью, в разделе Алтеан есть спортивные бюстгальтеры, или достаточно близко, и он все равно получит скидку. Есть даже рубашка с переплетами внутри, как и его майка, но более ярких цветов.

 В общем, самый удачный день за последнее время.

 

***

 Ланс идет к Блю, чтобы распаковать свое новое белье. Поставив сумку на пол кабины пилота, он останавливается.

 — Эй, Блю?

 Синий мурлычет в ответ.

 Он колеблется, кусая губы, — Так что это «множество альтеанских полов»?

_Хочешь список, Паладин?_

 — Нет, но я просто хочу… — он нервно шаркает ногами по полу, — Значит, есть не только мужчина и женщина?

_Гораздо больше. Похоже на Землю._

 — Я полагаю это так. На самом деле это не принято на Земле всеми. Это сложно.

_Зеленый паладин и мужчина, и женщина, не так ли?_

 — Да, да, это правда. Итак, теоретически, было бы нормально на Альтее, если бы кто-то родился с женским телом, но на самом деле был мужчиной?

_Это только природа. Природа действует многими божественными и различными способами._

 — Значит, теоретически, если я скажу Аллуре, что мне, возможно, придется носить спортивный лифчик, она не будет возражать?

_Паладин, это то, о чем ты беспокоился?_

 — Ну, да, — Ланс морщит лицо, — Очевидно.

_Я не понимала, что земной пол так сложен. Возможно, если бы я лучше понимала, то смогла бы предложить поддержку раньше. Прости, Паладин._

 — Нет, все в порядке. Земной пол не так уж и сложен. Это просто люди, которые сложны. Знаешь?

_Думаю, я смогу лучше понять._

 Формулировка заставляет Лэнса хихикать. Только 10 000-летний лев ответил бы так официально, — Да, хорошо, ты знаешь.

 _Я знаю,_ нерешительно повторяет Блю, подражая интонации Лэнса.

 — Значит, я больше не буду хранить их в твоем корпусе, — Ланс размахивает своей сумкой с новой одеждой.

_Я рада. Они нуждаются в чистке_

 — Угу, угу. Но не думай, что ты от меня избавилась! Я все еще собираюсь навестить тебя!

_Я бы с удовольствием. Я рада за тебя._

 Ланс мягко улыбается, и их связь излучает гордость.

 

***

 — Пидж, это я украл твои прокладки.

 — ЧТО?


End file.
